Odd
by synstropezia
Summary: Tidak seharusnya Izumi Kyouka mengajak para musuh menari dengan kematian. Semua itu membuat Nakajima Atsushi merasa asing, bahkan Kyouka turut merasainya di akhir cerita mereka. ('Kita' pun menjadi kenangan yang disimpan oleh air mata–oleh hujan dari sepasang dunia berwarna kesedihan)


**Odd**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa bikin sakit mata, gaje, kependekan, alur cepet, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Siang itu di tengah mendung yang muram. Sebuah ketabahan menemui kehancurannya, usai menyaksikan mimpi buruk secara nyata.

Kematian menari di atas tubuh-tubuh yang terkapar. Gagak berkoak mengirim undangan duka. Langit pun menjadi kelabu turut berkabung–perlahan-lahan mengirim air mata, untuk menangisi sepasang mata yang cahayanya terkikis. Iris sewarna nila itu telah meluruh–hanya diisi kekosongan membuatnya tampak mati, dan suram dalam keputusasaan.

Baginya, kematian bukanlah napas yang berhenti menuliskan kehidupan, melainkan ketika pandangannya menjadi saksi dari kehilangan tak kasat mata.

"Kyouka ... _chan_ ..." Serak. Suaranya dihilangkan oleh sesak yang menggebu-gebu dalam dada. Tangan sang pemuda terulur lemah. Langkah yang lesu melantunkan irama putus asa, kepada gadis di seberang dirinya sewaktu ia mendekat.

"Kamu sudah aman, Atsushi-_kun_. Aku telah membunuh mereka semua!"

_DEG!_

"HENTIKAN, KYOUKA-_CHAN_! KUMOHON BERHENTI!"

Mendengar kata 'membunuh' sama saja dengan menikam jantungnya secara tidak langsung. Nakajima Atsushi–pemuda setengah harimau itu bertekuk lutut, sembari menutup kedua telinga. Kepalanya terus menggeleng menolak pekikan rasa takut dari para korban–mereka yang dibunuh oleh Izumi Kyouka tanpa ampun, walau nada sesal serta ketidakberdayaan telah disuarakan oleh musuh.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita tinggal pulang ke agensi sekarang." Kyouka salah jika menjadikan riang sebagai alasannya tersenyum. Apa yang menyenangkan dari menontoni maut berdansa dengan manusia? Atsushi mana paham, karena kematian membicarakan sendu di benaknya.

"Aku ... tidak bisa pulang denganmu."

Penolakan Atsushi mengungkapkan pedih tak terkira. Jari-jarinya mengepal guna meredam nyeri, kala menyaksikan malam menguasai dunia di sepasang mata Kyouka. Tak ada lagi biru laut, di mana Atsushi dapat menenggelamkan diri dalam teduh tatapan Kyouka–warna yang Atsushi cintai dengan kesederhanaan, karena cara tersebut selalu membuatnya memahami lika-liku labirin seorang Izumi Kyouka.

Atsushi ingin hidup di dalam Kyouka, sehingga ia memutuskan mencintai. Berhenti melakukannya sama saja mati untuk dua kali, karena Atsushi kehilangan rumah berharganya–cintanya pada Kyouka adalah tempat berpulang yang selalu Atsushi percayai.

"Kenapa? Kita tidak lagi memiliki urusan di sini."

"MANA BISA AKU PULANG DENGAN ORANG ASING?! Kamu ... pasti bukan Kyouka-_chan_!"

_JEGERRR!_

Jika dirinya bukan 'Izumi Kyouka', dia adalah siapa bagi Atsushi yang terus-menerus menolak? Petir menggelegar menggetarkan bulu kuduk. Dunia milik Kyouka seketika hening, karena kata-kata itu tersangkut dan luka menulikan pendengarannya. Kyouka tentu sakit menilik teriakan tersebut ditujukan padanya–berasal dari Atsushi yang ia cintai, namun bentakan itu bukan didasarkan pada rasa sayang.

"Ini Kyouka, Atsushi-_kun_. Kita mengerjakan misi bersama atas perintah _Saichou_. Ketiga musuh yang dihadapi hampir membunuhmu, sehingga aku melakukannya lebih dulu."

"KAU BUKAN KYOUKA-_CHAN_ YANG SEKARANG!"

"Jadi bagimu aku adalah Kyouka yang bagaimana?" Lelahnya bukan disebabkan peran sebagai malaikat maut, melainkan oleh Atsushi yang seolah-olah menolak eksistensinya. 'Kita' pun tinggal kata di masa lalu, setelah tentang mereka berhenti membahasakan kebahagiaan.

(Terlalu cepat untuk usai, karena mereka belum mengungkapkan bahasa kebahagiaan yang lain–Kyouka masih ingin menemukannya bersama Atsushi)

"Bahkan kau bukan Kyouka-_chan_ di masa lalu. Sebenarnya kamu yang di depanku ini apa dan siapa?"

"Memangnya seperti apa Atsushi-_kun _menilaiku?"

"Kyouka-_chan_ yang kukenal bukanlah pembunuh. Dia sudah tobat"

"Tetapi aku melakukannya demi menyelamatkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Atsushi-_kun_. Ayo pulang ke agensi, dan kita habiskan waktu bersama." Gang ini sangat dingin, walau Atsushi menemaninya. Rasa yang membekukan itu bersumber dari ketakutan, untuk menyangga luka milik Atsushi yang tidak Kyouka pahami.

Mengapa luka mendiami Atsushi, walaupun mereka utuh dan tidak menjumpai kehilangan? Meski semua berakhir 'damai' untuk Kyouka?

"Apa sangat sulit untuk menjaga nyawa lima orang?" Mereka bahkan melindungi Yokohama yang dihuni berjuta-juta jiwa, tanpa menghakimi moral seseorang. Kenapa Kyouka semudah itu membuang tiga kehidupan meskipun musuhnya sesama manusia?

"Mereka tidak pantas hidup."

"Pantas atau tidaknya bukan kamu yang tentukan, tetapi diri mereka sendiri."

"Kenapa Atsushi-_kun_ tidak mau mengerti?" Kyouka pun ingin memerankan heroin, dan dunianya menjadi cemerlang setiap Atsushi terlindungi. Apa yang salah dari semua itu? Bukankah jika begini, kebaikan Kyouka dipandang sebelah mata saja?

"Justru kamu yang tidak mau mengerti. Membunuh orang sama saja dengan membunuh cahayamu sendiri."

_'Membunuh orang sama saja dengan membunuh cahayamu sendiri.'_

Kalimat tersebut berputar tanpa jeda. Menjerat Kyouka dengan rasa sesak menjadikan pembelaannya kandas, dan gadis itu mengisyaratkan muram pada Atsushi yang seolah-olah menangkapnya, sehingga Kyouka mendapat peluk dari sang pemuda. Rengkuhan itu membuatnya merasai hujan yang lain–rintik yang turun dari sepasang dunia berwarna nila, yang air matanya meracau soal ketidakpahaman.

Apa Atsushi telah melakukannya dengan baik? Jika benar demikian ... **mengapa Kyouka membunuh demi melindunginya? **Kapan ia pernah mengajari, 'merenggut nyawa adalah perbuatan terpuji'?

"Niatmu benar. Eksekusinya yang salah. Jangan menghalalkan segala cara untuk melindungi sesuatu. Kebaikanmu tetap tidak berarti jika dilakukan dengan buruk.

Hening pun berbicara di tengah mereka. Diam kali ini sangatlah sepi, jauh dari menyenangkan, terlebih memberi rasa betah. Entah Kyouka menarikan apa dalam pikirannya. Gadis itu termenung seolah-olah isi di dalam benaknya luluh lantak–sirna tanpa mampu meninggalkan jejak berupa kalimat, karena hancur yang paling hancur adalah saat di mana seseorang memutuskan diam, sebab kata-kata tidak memahami luka yang mereka derita.

"Namun, aku berterima kasih karena Kyouka-_chan_ menyelamatkanku." Nama yang sempat terlupakan itu kembali disebut. Atsushi bahkan mengelus kepala Kyouka. Mendaratkan ciuman di kening lantas memekarkan senyum yang kala itu; justru mengacaukan segalanya.

"Selain berterima kasih, aku juga ingin meminta maaf untuk suatu hal."

"Jangan meminta maaf, Atsushi-_kun_. Aku yang–", "Maaf telah membuatmu membunuh demi diriku. Kumohon ... jangan lakukan itu lagi ..." potongnya cepat tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Kyouka. Angin berembus kencang menerbangkan segalanya. Namun tidak membuang perih yang mematikan panca indra terutama hati.

Semakin erat pelukan Atsushi, kian remuk pula hati Kyouka yang tinggal serpihan-serpihan kecil–hanya kepingan tak berarti, yang menunggu disapu oleh luka lainnya. Atsushi tak perlu memantaskan diri sebagai pihak bersalah. Kebaikan yang terlalu baik itu justru menjadikan Kyouka sulit mengampuni diri sendiri, karena Atsushi sampai menganggap kekeliruan Kyouka disebabkan kelalaiannya.

(Kyouka saja yang bodoh, karena menganggap cara apa pun menjadi benar asal niatnya baik)

"Padahal aku yang memberimu cahaya ini, tetapi aku juga yang membuatmu menghancurkannya. Maaf ..."

"Berhenti bicara! Atsushi-_kun_. Aku–", "Pada akhirnya aku bukan orang sebaik itu. Diriku memang sampah yang tidak sepantasnya me–"

_PLAKKK!_

Giliran Kyouka yang menghentikan Atsushi dengan tamparannya. Pelukan tersebut dilepas sepihak. Kyouka menjaga jarak, dan air matanya agar tetap utuh untuk menangisi kepergian yang terlambat ditangisi–Atsushi telah lepas dari dunianya semenjak Kyouka memutuskan membunuh. Tak akan ada lagi bahasa-bahasa kebahagiaan, selain perpisahan yang menitipkan salamnya kepada Atsushi.

Detik ini juga, Kyouka memutuskan pamit karena ia menolak memaafkan diri sendiri.

"Pelukan itu bukan milik Atsushi-_kun_ yang aku kenal!" Mungkin inilah yang Kyouka rasakan ketika dibentak; napasnya sempit oleh air mata, dadanya goyah akibat teriakan yang tidak menyuarakan rasa sayang, dan merasa dibuang gara-gara dianggap asing.

Karma memang nyata, Atsushi tahu itu dengan jelas. Tetapi jika hukum sebab-akibat ini berujung pada pamitnya Kyouka, maka Atsushi menolak walau harus egois.

"Kyouka ... _chan_ ...?"

"Awalnya aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Tetapi sekarang, aku tidak bisa dan menolaknya."

"A-apa gara-gara aku bilang tidak mengenalmu?"

"Sekarang juga aku merasa tidak mengenali Atsushi-_kun_. Pelukanmu sangat dingin ... dan asing."

"Maaf, Kyouka-_chan_. Aku terlalu menuruti emosiku, sehingga tidak sengaja–", "Tadi Atsushi-_kun_ berkata, 'membunuh orang sama saja dengan membunuh cahayamu sendiri'. Sekarang aku paham maksudnya." Lebih dari ini maka Kyouka akan dinamai kehilangan. Atsushi benar-benar tak berdaya, karena genggamannya kekurangan kepercayaan diri untuk menarik Kyouka.

"He-hentikan saja, oke? A ... aku ... aku salah bicara! Kyouka-_chan_ marahi saja aku. Sebagai gantinya kamu jangan–", "Karena aku sudah kehilangan cahayaku, maka diriku tidak lagi pantas berada di sisimu."

Selesai sudah. Hal terakhir yang Kyouka titipkan adalah potret dirinya menundukkan kepala, dan sedu sedan dibarengi seulas senyum untuk menyamarkan kerapuhannya. Kyouka pun belum ingin berpisah. Namun, ia harus lebih egois dari Atsushi atau pemuda itu kembali merakit luka–ini adalah penebusannya, setelah menghancurkan cahaya yang ia lindungi dengan terlalu keras.

(Terlalu keras sampai melebur. Menyatu dengan keputusasaan. Menjadi rumit tanpa jalan keluar untuk meloloskan diri dari seluruh perkara)

"Terima kasih, Atsushi-_kun_. Meskipun hanya sebentar, aku menghargai cahaya yang kamu berikan padaku. Jujur saja, itu sangat menyenangkan."

"Kembalilah ... Kyouka-_chan_. Aku yang ... salah ..."

"Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin bertemu kembali dengan Atsushi-_kun_ yang kukenali. Dia percaya akan kebaikannya. Atsushi-_kun_ juga memiliki pelukan yang hangat dan tulus. Sayangnya punyamu tidak seperti itu, meskipun kamu memang Atsushi-_kun_."

"A-a ... a ..." Jari-jarinya terbuka dan menggapai udara kosong. Kyouka sudah membelakangi Atsushi. Keputusan gadis itu telah bulat, untuk memenjara dirinya di dunia abu-abu yang jauh dari hitam atau putih.

"_Bye-bye_. Bunga kegelapan sepertiku memang tidak bisa memiliki matahari seterang dirimu, ya?"

Setelahnya Atsushi tidak ingat apa pun. Hujan semakin deras. Pekikannya tertelan di tengah nyanyian langit, seolah-olah ia dilarang mencari kepergian yang telah ditetapkan itu.

_Maaf pun tidak akan pernah cukup untuk meraihmu yang diterbangkan jauh oleh luka, bukan?_

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: karena enggak kepikiran apa2 soal plot, jadinya aku bikin angst to the point (moga sih bagus ya). AtsuKyou angst itu kan jarang atau mungkin hampir enggak ada, abis bikin ini rasanya aku mau bikin lagi deh wkwkw. eh tapi liat nanti aja, aku masih percayanya mereka bagusan fluff. oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, review, follow, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
